A Night of Debauchery
by blackvice
Summary: You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **1.**

 **...**

"Did you hear they're tearing down Forks High?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward glanced over at her. "Bigger and better. That's what's always been important in Forks."

She shrugged, watching the huge buildings recede in the side-view mirror. "I guess."

"You getting all nostalgic for that place? It was a hell-hole for us, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but it's our history." She laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Don't knock it, it's what set us on this path to domestic bliss."

He smiled, shaking his head. Five years now. He could hardly believe they'd been living together for five years. "You're crazy."

She fluttered her eyelashes coyly. "Isn't that why you love me?"

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **2.**

 **...**

Emmett took one sip of his Appletini and abruptly pretended to heave.

"That's a—god—what the hell do they make these with?" He wiped his mouth in disgust and tried to get the waitress's attention. Finally, he gave up and handed the drink to Bella, who was already working on her second.

"I am going to be so plastered tonight," she said loudly.

Emmett smiled. It was nice to see her enjoying herself and really letting go. It didn't happen often. "I have a driver on call," he offered blandly. "I knew we wouldn't be driving tonight," he said, gesturing vaguely at Jasper and himself. "He can drop you guys off, no problem."

Edward tipped his beer up in Emmett's general direction. "Sounds good."

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **3.**

 **...**

In the limo, Bella mentioned the impending destruction of their high school.

Emmett gave an exaggerated thumbs up. "Well, in honor of the old alma mater," he said, pulling bottles of beer from a small bar in the door, "Never have I ever…" he looked around briefly, musing. "Kissed the person sitting in front of me," he finished as he waved his bottle in Edward's general direction.

Bella laughed. "Wow, 'Never have I ever.' It's been a long time…" Then, realizing what he'd said, she rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer, clinking it briefly against Jasper's before they both drank.

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **4.**

 **...**

"Did you mean what you said the other night?" Bella whispered, curling against Edward during a lull in the game.

Edward raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You mean when I said I loved your shepherd's pie?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "No." She leaned in conspiratorially as she glanced over at Jasper and Emmett. "When you said, um…you wouldn't mind watching me with…someone else."

Edward looked at her in surprise. Of all the things he'd said recently, that had to be the one he thought was least likely to come up again.

But now that she mentioned it…

"Are you interested?" he asked cautiously.

"Only if you meant it," she countered.

"Love," he said softly, running a finger along her cheek, "You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with."

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **5.**

 **...**

Bella had to finish the beer to play spin the bottle with it, which made her a little fuzzier around the edges but no less determined.

The first kiss was with Edward, and she took her time. She knew his mouth like she knew his body—every inch, every crevice, everything it took to make him pant and shiver. It never got old. Her hands slipped under his shirt, clawing and pressing, and he groaned against her.

It was a long time before she pulled away.

The second kiss was with Jasper, and he tasted of beer—a little sour and sweet. She explored, trying to remember. There had been a time she'd known his mouth, too, known what made him breathless.

The memories returned slowly, and she was gratified when his hands finally clamped on her waist and his breath stuttered against her lips.

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

 **6.**

 **...**

"Does it bother you?" Edward asked as Emmett moved to sit beside him. Edward watched Jasper's hands slide against Bella's skin with a fascination only slightly tinged with jealously.

"I'm not the one who gets emotional about this shit," Emmett said dismissively. "Although, Jasper doesn't seem to be having much of a problem with that tonight." He shrugged. "The way I see it, sex is fun, man, that's all."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Does he know that's how it is?"

"Hey. What's between us is between us," Emmett said shortly.

Edward shrugged.

Emmett broke the silence. "I am feeling a little left out, though."

Edward searched Emmett's face critically. Then he curled his fingers against the nape of Emmett's neck and dragged Emmett's mouth to his.

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **7.**

 **...**

Bella had no idea what she'd thought Edward would do while she was enjoying the nostalgic tingle of Jasper's tongue on her throat and his hands sliding slowly under her shirt.

It had never crossed her mind that he'd make out with Emmett.

She wondered vaguely if she should be jealous, or maybe grossed out.

If so, one of them was doing this wrong, because the soft groans coming from the other side of the limo were just making her horny as hell. Not that she needed a whole lot of help.

And fuck, Emmett had taught Jasper a lot about kissing, because when his lips returned from their brief foray over her throat, he was demanding and gentle and teasing, and she lost her last train of semi-coherent thought.

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **8.**

 **...**

"I'm not really…I don't…" Edward tried to ignore the obvious bulge in Emmett's pants.

Emmett shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about that. Jasper can take care of me later."

Edward grimaced. "Aw, man, that's just wrong."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Oh, please." He leaned closer and his breath was hot on Edward's ear, his whisper low and husky. "Like you're not gonna fuck Bella as soon you get her home? Hell, you probably won't even get to the bedroom." His tongue flickered warm over Edward's skin. "You'll just hike up that skirt and fuck her up against the wall until you've erased every trace of Jasper. Until she screams...your...name." Edward jerked when Emmett's hand slid up his thigh. "And you can damn well bet that's what I'm going to do to Jasper as soon as you're gone."

His lips trailed down, heating Edward's throat. "Now, let's give her something to erase, shall we?"

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **9.**

 **...**

The four of them stumbled over the yard, tongues and limbs tangling, fingers clutching.

Bella met Edward's eyes over Jasper's shoulder as Jasper nipped her throat and half-carried her over the carefully manicured grass.

Edward gave her a wicked smile and she shuddered, eyes closing with a new height of arousal.

When she opened them again, she saw Emmett's hand fisted in Edward's shirt, watched them kiss furiously, all biting teeth and invading tongues. Bella whimpered, hands scraping desperately at Jasper's back as he bit gently over her pulse.

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **10.**

 **...**

While Jasper was hunting for condoms, Bella rolled lazily toward Edward and Emmett.

"You okay?" she whispered to Edward, sliding her hands over his bare chest.

He hissed as Emmett bit his shoulder from behind.

"Don't worry," Emmett said, swollen lips turned up in a smug grin. "I'm taking good care of him for you."

Then Emmett reached out and pulled her forward, kissing her over Edward's shoulder. His tongue tasted warm and salty, like Edward's skin.

Her hands clutched at Edward's sides as Emmett's tongue explored her mouth. She slid forward desperately, digging her fingernails in until Edward gasped with pleasure. Then his mouth was on her throat, and she was gasping against Emmett's lips.

 **...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **11.**

 **...**

Jasper was rougher than she remembered and it was just right, their breath coming harshly together as she arched up toward him and reached out to either side, hands clenching in the sheets.

She looked over to see Edward smiling at her, eyes half-lidded as Emmett stroked him slowly, arm thrown over him from behind. The sight was shockingly hot and she reached out to him, pressing desperately up into Jasper's thrusts as warmth gathered tightly in the pit of her stomach.

Edward brought her hand to his mouth, caressing her fingers slowly with his tongue, his eyes never leaving hers. When Emmett stroked him just right, his eyes lost focus and his teeth scraped tantalizingly against her skin.

She came with a wordless cry, grabbing Jasper with her free hand and digging her nails in as her orgasm ripped through her, bringing him tumbling after her.

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **12.**

 **...**

When Bella and Edward left the next morning, Emmett wasted no time.

He bit Jasper's shoulder hard, needing to mark him, to remind him—needing to erase Bella completely. When Jasper cried out it was a yelp of surprise, and then it softened to something primitive and desperate and utterly erotic. Jasper turned and yanked him forward with a rare demand.

Emmett ripped open Jasper's shirt, scattering buttons, and tore at his pants while Jasper fumbled blindly between them. Their mouths were still joined, open and panting.

When Emmett pressed Jasper into the sex-soaked sheets it was fast and hard. He didn't stop until Jasper arched back into him, moaning and reaching out to catch his hands where they splayed on either side of them.

When Emmett came, the world bleached white and all he could hear was his name on Jasper's lips, just before Jasper followed and his cry became wordless pleasure.

Emmett fell forward, exhausted and satisfied.

The room still smelled like Bella, but Jasper was his again.

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Night of Debauchery**

You can do whatever you want, as long as I'm the one you go home with.

* * *

 **13.**

 **...**

Bella was exhausted and satiated, still high on sex and alcohol and a vague sense of disbelief.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she mumbled, pushing off the wall next to the door.

Edward barred her way with one arm and she only had a moment to register confusion before he was pressing her against the wall, making her gasp. His mouth was wide and insistent, his body was pressed so firmly against hers that she could feel his shirt buttons against her chest and the press of warmth through his jeans.

His hands burned on her thighs as he yanked her skirt up, and she couldn't breathe with wanting him.

Her hands scrabbled between them, undoing his pants as quickly as she could manage, and she cried out as he bit her neck and ground against her.

As soon as she'd freed him from his jeans he was inside her, moving perfectly, furiously.

"Oh, god," she murmured against his devouring mouth. "Oh, fuck."

The weight of his body pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing toward him with a frantic, boiling need.

When she came, it was in a flood of emotion and sensation that had her sobbing. "Fuck, Edward, oh, god, yes!" and still, he wasn't stopping, just kept moving inside her until she thought she might die, until the flood washed over her again and she thought she was drowning. "Oh, god, oh, fuck….Edward, Edward…" and every breath was his name as he finally tensed and came in a rush, throbbing inside her with an intensity that was almost painful.

"Oh my god," she whispered as he relaxed against her. Her laughter was soft and breathy. "I think you need to get jealous more often."

He chuckled and kissed her breathless.

No trace of Jasper remained.

 **...**

 _the end_

 ** _..._**


End file.
